The present invention relates generally to data gathering systems for installation in point of sale checkout counters and, more particularly, to a spill control mounting for such a data gathering system Which mounting diverts liquids spilled on the system to the floor therebeneath without contaminating or affecting system operation.
Supermarket checkout counters commonly include optical scanners mounted therein for optically scanning bar code labels on products to be purchased as the products are moved over scanning windows in the top surfaces of the scanners. The scanners read and convert bar code labels into product identification and pricing information which is used for sales and other merchandising purposes, such as inventory control. Since many products sold in supermarkets, for example produce, are sold by weight, weighing scales are also often required or desireable at checkout counters. Ideally, the weighing scales and the optical scanners are integrated into data gathering systems which are mounted within the checkout counters to save space and the time of sales personnel using the systems.
One example of such a data gathering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,344, wherein a scale and an optical scanner are integrated into a single unit which fits within the checkout counter. While this integrated scale/scanner system provides sales personnel with in-the-counter weighing and scanning capabilities, still there are disadvantages and inconveniences associated with the integrated system. For example by making the scale and scanner a single integrated unit, the system is heavy and difficult to install and/or remove from a receiving checkout counter. While access panels can be provided in the checkout counter, if they are not, the problem is aggravated since the system otherwise must be removed from the checkout counter each time the scale is to be repaired or calibrated and then the system must be reinstalled.
Further, while the disclosed data gathering system of the referenced patent provides for drainage of liquids spilled on the system to a collection area via a plastic chute at the bottom of the system, the path to the chute passes over load cells of the scale of the system. In view of liquids which may be spilled in a supermarket, e.g. milk, soft drinks, syrups, cleaning fluids, bleaches, juices and the like, the drainage path appears to be potentially hazardous to the scale and to require frequent cleaning of the system or otherwise such spills could result in scale errors. Here again, cleaning of the system requires removal, disassembly and reinstallation of a heavy system which is difficult and awkward to handle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting arrangement for a data gathering system for use in a point of sale checkout counter which provides spill control for routing spilled liquids away from the data gathering system via a path which bypasses any portion of the system which might be damaged by the liquids or whose operating characteristics might be affected by the liquids.